amor se llama al juego
by ESTELLA- 14
Summary: amor se llama al juego en que un par de ciegos juegan a hacerce daño "


Era un día nublado y hermione grenger meditaba cuando se iba a levantar de la cama .. sabia que era tarde pero no tenia ganas de pisar el piso frió y muchos menor tener que peinarse y vestirse .... decidió bañarse . que era la mejor opción y aparte lo que mas le gustaba .. Cuando estuvo lista bajo a la sala común ..donde no vio a ninguno de sus 3 amigos .. suponía que ya habían bajado .. así que se termino de calzar y bajo a desayunar .. Como lo había pensado en la mesa de griffindor estaban sentados harry , ron y giny .. Pobre ron ...aburrido como siempre dado que giny y harry hablaban animadamente Pero puede que no se halla dado cuanta de eso .. nisiquiera de donde estaba ... era un lunes a la mañana y ron tenia una resaca tremenda ... hermione llego a la mesa y ron se pegaba la cabeza contra la madera .. – juro que no vuelvo a tomar .. ¡¡¡ - dijo ron al ver a hermione Eso dijiste el sábado pasado ... – bueno ¡¡¡ no vuelvo a mezclar ¡¡¡ -eso dijiste el anterior . BUENO ¡¡¡¡ no vuelvo a tomar un domingo después de las 22:00 bueno esa es nueva ...espero que la cumplas espera el próximo domingo y decepciónate .. – dijo harry de seguro va a ser así .. – suspiro hermione tomando tostadas .. bueno¡¡¡ tan poca confianza me tenes linda?? Huyyy harry llévatelo que después no quiero que diga que me aprovecho del penoso estado en el que se encuentra .. Déjalo ...ya paso lo peor ahora toma un poco de aire y se le pasa .. Pero que anduvo tomando ? – pregunto giny extrañada Gin ... mejor no preguntes .. Si .. no se donde estuvo anoche ..pero a veces es mejor no saberlo .. Si ..mejor .. che vamos yendo ? – pregunto harry Si vamos .. – hermione dejo la tostada y se levanto Chau giny hasta el almuerzo – harry y hermione se despidieron y se llevaron a ron ..  
  
Las clases de hoy venían tranqui ..primero tenían defensa contra las  
artes oscuras ..que lo daba sirius .. ( peter había aparecido ) Después tenían la clase de criaturas mágicas ... y luego para los que se habían encaminado para ser eurors ( ron,hermione,harry,giny,.. y algunos mas ) tenían "técnicas de ataque "con reamus .j.lupin  
  
Entraron a la clase donde sirius estaba parado en la puerta recibiendo a los alumnos ... Ron venia en medio de hermione y harry ... sirius lo miro de arriba abajo .... Heeeeee ron que bien andamos .. que tomaste ?? estuvimos de fiesta ? que amigo que sos nunca me invitas .. yo que te quería hacer probar el licor de fuego ... – con una dura mirada de parte de hermione sirius se dio cuanta que lo mejor era que se limite a dar la clase ... macgonagall ya lo había retados un par de veces por contar a los alumnos sus experiencias en hogwarts... Sirius miro devuelta a ron .. y les ordeno que se sienten .. -bien ..hoy vamos a aprender algunas técnicas para colarse en el parque de diversiones.... – la clase lo miro sorprendido y hermione con reproche .. -era una broma herm ... me ves a mi haciendo eso ?? si ..eso y mucho mas .. que dijiste?? Nada sirius ...por que no empesas con las clases?? Bueno ..si vos lo decís ..  
  
La clase de defensa continuo con muchos de estos problemitas ...pero eran comunes en sirius .. harry y ron solían irse de ahí llorando de risa ... todos sabían que hermione tan bien le re gustaban las clases de sirius pero no quería darle cabida a ron para que diga nada....por lo que "había pasados (supuestamente ) entre ella y sirius "a principio de año ...pero en verdad la estaba cubriendo a giny ... Fueron a almorzar.....  
  
Estaban comiendo animadamente mientras charlaba cuando les sorprendió que Edwin le traiga una carta ... harry la abrió y sonrió .. -Tus hermanos- le dijo a ron .. -que pasa?? -organizaron una fiestita en la casa de los gritos -cuando? -en dos semanas -que dijeron?? -que invitemos a todos los que podamos .. - buenísimo ...vos "anti todo "vas a ir ? - que tengo que hacer para que no me digas así?? –pregunto exasperada hermione -ir a la fiesta y trata de pasarla bien ... – se burlo ron -bueno – rio hermione -que pasa?? Que vas a hacer? Me voy a divertir ...que pasa roncito?? -nada "anti todo" -ron sabes que lo.. -ya esta ¡¡¡¡córtenla ..- grito harry – donde esta giny que no vino a almorzar .. -emmm –hermione intento de inventar algo creíble – me dijo que se quería hacer rulos en el pelo ..capas que esta en la torre . - aaaa bueno – ron se conformo con lo explicado y siguió comiendo .. pero al parecer harry no ..por que se quedo un rato pensando .. -che ..falta una hora para cuidado de criaturas mágicas... vamos un rato a el cuarto a escuchar música ... -pero no tengo CD.. y a esta hora en la radio hay programas ..no música – dijo ron - vamos y ponemos alguna radio muggle -pero mi radio no la agarra .. -usamos la mía que es muggle ..solo le anda la radio ... por eso me la regalaron ..- dijo harry .. en conclusión subieron al cuarto de los chicos y ron y hermione se sentaron en la cama mientras harry revolvía el baúl .. saco la radio y los miro ... – aaaa bueno ustedes pónganse cómodos ...tortolitos ..no quieren que les baje un poco la luz y me valla ¿? – dijo harry bromeando .. pero ron y hermione se miraron incómodos y se separaron para que harry se siente ... si lo van a hacer así ni si preocupen en disimular ...es esfuerzo al pedo .. -disimular que??? –dijo hermione -eso ¡¡¡ que? bocón .. -bueno ,bueno ...no se enojen ... ven hermione sintoniza esto – le alcanzo hermione agarro el aparato hasta que se escucho algo ...... Sabes que yo te quiero,   
  
de enero a enero,   
  
las 24 horas,   
  
de cada día,   
  
para serte sincero,   
  
yo te diría que por tanto quererte,   
  
estoy que muero.   
  
Mira que yo no quiero,   
  
que esto se pierda,   
  
en caso de perderte,   
  
no sé que haría,   
  
para serte sincero,   
  
yo te diría,   
  
no sé hacer otra cosa,   
  
más que quererte.  
  
Porque estoy enamorado de ti,   
  
bien enamorado de ti,   
  
porque te quiero,   
  
porque te quiero.  
  
Y hasta los huesos.  
  
Amor no te portes mal,   
  
ni te aproveches de el sol,   
  
porque sabes que te quiero -Huyyy mira ..hasta la radio se dio cuenta de el ambiente que hay acá .. – dijo harry riendo .. -pero cállate ¡¡¡¡ - grito hermione ... - como se llama ese payaso??? – pregunto ron .. disimulando ..pero aunque no se lo quería admitir nisiquiera a el mismo ..escuchar esa canción lo hizo pensar en la persona que tenia sentada cerca .. (N/A una persona de distancia para ser exacta :p ) - no es un payaso .. respeta que esta muerto .. – dijo hermione - bueno se llama el fiambre este ? - hay..ron que insensible .. -cállense que quiero escuchar ...  
  
Si es cuestion de confesar  
  
No se preparar café  
  
Y no entiendo de fútbol  
  
Creo que alguna vez fui infiel  
  
Juego mal hasta el parques  
  
Y jamas uso reloj  
  
Y para ser mas franca nadie  
  
Piensa en ti como lo hago yo  
  
Aunque te de lo mismo  
  
Si es cuestión de confesar  
  
Nunca duermo antes de diez  
  
Ni me baño los domingos  
  
La verdad es que también  
  
Lloro una vez al mes  
  
Sobre todo cuando hay frío  
  
Conmigo nada es fácil  
  
Ya debes saber  
  
Me conoces bien  
  
Y sin ti todo es tan aburrido  
  
El cielo esta cansado ya de ver  
  
La lluvia caer  
  
Y cada dia que pasa es uno mas  
  
Parecido a ayer  
  
No encuentro forma alguna de  
  
Olvidarte porque  
  
Seguir amándote es inevitable  
  
Siempre supe es mejor  
  
Cuando hay que hablar de dos  
  
Empezar por uno mismo  
  
Ya sabrás la situación  
  
Aquí todo esta peor  
  
Pero al menos aun respiro  
  
No tienes que decirlo  
  
No vas a volver  
  
Te conozco bien  
  
Ya buscare que hacer conmigo  
  
El cielo esta cansado ya de ver  
  
La lluvia caer  
  
Y cada día que pasa es uno mas  
  
Parecido a ayer  
  
No encuentro forma alguna de  
  
Olvidarte porque  
  
Seguir amándote es inevitable  
  
Siempre supe que es mejor  
  
Cuando hay que hablar de dos  
  
Empezar por uno mismo  
  
Que intuitiva esta la radio hoy no hermione?? –rio harry Intuición tengo yo ... ya son las 14:00 vamos ? -si ..disimula ..... 


End file.
